1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a two-shot door panel with an insert molded bolster.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicle interiors have many interior components made of trim panels. One of the more relatively common types of interior components is an interior door panel.
Some of the more common interior door panels comprise a rigid door panel substrate and a relatively soft bolster. In these types of door panels the bolster is typically disposed above an armrest of the door panel and below an upper edge of a door. While the bolster typically provides a decorative and/or soft area to a portion of the door panel above the armrest, the remainder of the door panel above the arm rest remains relatively rigid, especially in contrast to the bolster area. Such a contrast can be aesthetically and functionally (such as tactilely) displeasing to some discerning customers.
Moreover, in a typical door panel manufacturing process, the bolster, the rigid upper door panel, and the rigid lower door panel substrate are formed separately and heat staked or attached via other suitable attachment mechanisms to form a door panel. Such a manufacturing process requires a secondary operation such as heat staking. Also, due to the inherent give between heat, the staked bolster and the door substrate, rattling and squeaking can occur during operation of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide a door panel having a bolster which would overcome at least one of the deficiencies in the prior art.